


I thought you were going to stop breaking into my house?

by Sketchalot



Series: Chaos Duo Rise! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, all of tims friends have raised bruce's blood pressure lets be real, chaos duo rise!, im very determined to populate the Tim and Klarion tag tho, my first fic!, so i guess be ready for more in the future?, someones gotta watch out for bruce's blood pressure!, tim is just doing his civic duty here by keeping it from him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchalot/pseuds/Sketchalot
Summary: Bruce can never find out that Klarion could break into Wayne Manor, despite Tim's warding efforts, to hang out with Tim and binge-watch classic witch-themed media as they gossipped and did their nails. His blood pressure couldn't take it.Tim's doing him a favor by keeping it to himself, really; ignorance is bliss, right?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Klarion, Tim Drake & Klarion & Teekl
Series: Chaos Duo Rise! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866871
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	I thought you were going to stop breaking into my house?

**Author's Note:**

> woo! first fanfic babyyy!
> 
> I've fallen into a pit of my own making recently, imagining an au where Tim and Klarion are friends. If that sounds of interest to you, feel free to stick around; I'm hoping to make more content within this vein in the future!
> 
> To preface; I'm playing fast and loose with comics canon, cherrypicking what I like and throwing out the rest, and this is especially true in Klarion's case. He'll be an amalgamation of traits that I find most interesting in the character across the multiple iterations. This holds true for Tim and the world they inhabit as well-just so everyone knows going in!

There was a witch boy lounging on his bed. 

Tim sighs as he enters his room, making sure to close it discreetly behind him; anything he could do to contain the fallout of a patented “Klarion visit” was better than nothing in his experience.

“Bruce is going to give me the lecture of a lifetime if he finds out you’re in here, you know.” He puts up his token protest, as he always does when Klarion stops by unannounced, but he’s sure the witch catches the slight uptick at the corner of his mouth if the boys own maniacal grin in response is anything to go by. 

Klarion sits up, popping another piece of Tim’s candy stash into his mouth-he’ll have to find a new hiding spot now, between Alfred and Klarion it never lasts long in one place-and crosses his legs. “This sounds like a personal problem, apprentice of mine! Besides, my fortnightly visits offer wonderful incentive for you to update your wards-I’m helping you by breaking in here Timmy, you should really be thanking me.” he finishes with a smirk, Teekl hopping off the bed to meander her way across the room.

Tim can’t help the instinctual frown he makes in response to the childhood nickname as he sweeps the cat up into his arms for some hello pets. Klarion likes to insist that he gave it to him as a form of protection- _‘you can’t just go around giving out your real name in this life kiddo, this nickname should work just fine!_ ’-but seeing as how it hardly masks his True Name at all, Tim knows he mostly just did it to annoy him. He holds back any verbal retorts though; best not to give Klarion the satisfaction in these situations.

“What would really help me is if you actually kept up the facade that you can only enter the house through invitation or the front door; Bruce really doesn’t need the spike in his blood pressure knowing you have basically unimpeded access to our home.” 

As Teekl rumbles against his chest, he makes his way over to his laptop, ready to set up their usual session of binge-watching. ‘Tonight feels like a Bewitched session’ he decides as he powers on the machine and starts entering in his myriad of passwords. 

Klarion scoffs from where he’s now rifling through Tim’s drawers, searching for the clothes he usually keeps at the manor for these occasions.

“Your modesty is unbecoming Timmy, especially for an apprentice of the ‘Great Klarion the Witch Boy!’ I may have taught you the basics of warding, but you’ve come into the art with a style and flair all your own; its actually a _challenge_ to get in here now, nothing like your baby wards when you first started!” Klarion cackles, as he continues rummaging around, throwing clothes willy nilly onto the floor when they aren’t what he’s looking for.

Tim bites back a chuckle at Klarion’s patented brand of compliments wrapped in insults, knowing by now that that’s the way he shows pride in Tim’s progress. He doesn’t bother hiding the eye roll though. Transferring Teekl to his shoulder to better get a hold of his laptop, he turns to watch amusedly as Klarion starts to get more frustrated as he searches, all the while continuing his rant about Tim’s “baby” magic days.

“-and really, your charms were just atrocious, so glad we’ve gotten past that bit of embarrassment and-ugh! Tim! Where are the clothes I left here? I swear if that little gremlin you call a brother has cut them all into crop tops again-!” 

Tim stops trying to hide his mirth and lets out a laugh as he sets his laptop down on the bed, Teekl hopping from his shoulders to curl up on his pillow. The night Damian snuck into Tim’s room and decided to “makeover” Tim’s clothes, Klarion’s belongings had been unknowingly caught in the crossfire. The witch had been able to snap back the ruined articles whole again of course, but according to him it was ‘the principle of the thing’ and Tim had to spend the next month protecting an unknowing Damian from the wrath of a petty and vengeful lord of chaos. If a few of the more hilarious pranks made it through his defenses, well, Klarion was his teacher after all; he couldn’t be expected to have caught them all, right? 

Tim is still grinning at the memory as he makes his way to the drawers. “No you big baby, I just had to get a bit more creative with my hiding places.” With those words he disengages the false bottom of the drawer, revealing Klarion’s belongings. “Besides, I would have thought a practitioner of the chaotic arts such as yourself would have admired the demons endeavors?” He muses jokingly. Honestly, sometimes it was just too easy to wind Klarion up.

Klarion continues to mutter under his breath as he picks out his outfit, snippets of “upstart” and “much too young to even begin to challenge _me_ -“ making their way to Tim’s ears as he moves to pick out his own loungewear. 

Heading to the bathroom to change, he turns to Klarion and calls “You’ve already found the snacks obviously, so set them out will you?” and closes the door without waiting for a response.

As Tim re-emerges, pj’s on and with an assortment of nail polish in hand, Klarion has arranged the snacks around the bed within an easily reachable radius and settled with Teekl on his lap facing the laptop screen. He seems to be sulking to the familiar, regaling her with his “tragic woes” now that Tim was unable to provide a “captive audience” for his dramatics.

Tim grins and takes a running leap onto the bed-Klarion gives an enraged squawk but manages to catch the laptop and any upturned candy bowls before they can make a valiant effort to roll off the duvet and onto the floor. As he floats them through the air and back into their proper places he turns to glare at Tim’s shit-eating grin and the now outstretched bag of cosmetics.

“Yes, yes, you’re a ‘big powerful chaos lord who bows to no mortal!’-now what color do you want me to paint your nails?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all were able to get some enjoyment out of this! It was definitely fun, hoping to write more of these chaotic children in the future.  
> 


End file.
